Collected leukocytes are cultured with interleukin 2 to become lymphokine activated killer cells. These cells are infused back into patients along with additional interleukin 2. This program will determine whether response rates and quality of tumor responses are dependent upon the infusion of lymphokine activated killer cells or can be achieved with interleukin 2 administration daily.